Void
Description Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 40. It is extremely slow but has an extreme amount of health, being 500,000. It can summon the Boss1s, Lavas, Boss2s, Hidden Bosses, Lightnings, Mystery2s and also stun towers. All the zombies it summons will have the prefix "Void" before their name; for example, "Void Boss2". Void's stomp attack creates a radius in which all towers nearby are stunned for 10 seconds and destroys spawned units such as Jeeps from the Patrol. Void can also unleash a roar that stuns towers in a radius that is twice as big as its stomp attack. The stuns of these attacks do not affect Cliff Towers or the Aviator. 'Appearance' There were three versions of the Void, as listed below on appearance. The Current Void has a black head and black arms; purple, granite legs and torso and wears a reddish-purple crown. It has black, shiny silhouettes of zombies attached to its legs, torso, and head. Spikes also protrude from its back. The Old Void sported almost the exact same details aforementioned; however, the coloration of the torso and legs were red granite instead of the current purple granite. It also lacked the spikes. The First Version of the Void, had a different style of details, with metallic, pale-blue arms and head and diamond-plated red torso and legs with sky-blue-shining zombies attached all over its body and with two bigger versions stuck on its shoulders. This void also had a different, much more simplistic design of the crown in gray color. Defeating the Void The Void appears twice, on Wave 40 and/or Wave 0000000. Defeating the Void is difficult since the Void can stun ground towers and destroy any moving towers immediately. Max level Zeds deal considerable damage with their far range and continuously chip away at its health. However, Void's stun attack can take out nearby Zeds before they crash into Void. Railgunners also deal good damage and do not get stunned by the Void. A Flamethrower may also come in handy to slow Void down, for the Flamethrower slows zombies down by 50%, giving you more time to defeat Void. Phasers deal a lot of damage as well. However, be sure to place them at a place that is safe from Void's stomp whilst also covering the whole map. After defeating Void, players on both teams will triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies * 15 max-level Railgunners can deal a maximum of 6000 (400*15) damage to the Void per 3 seconds, or 2000 damage per second. This is very effective in itself and becomes more effective when paired with max-level Commandos or an Aviator to destroy the Hidden Bosses that the Void can spawn or other smaller zombies he summons. * Phasers are not required to beat the Void. As said before, max level Railgunners can do the job well, however, Phasers are also helpful for defeating the Void. ** They can be an alternative to Railgunners, That is if you don't own the tower or the map has little cliff space. * A decent amount of Zeds can beat the void due to the high HP of the Zeds. * A good amount of Railgunners + Zeds and Phasers is a good strategy to try, because of the damage it can pack on the Void really fast to lower his HP. * Phasers are effective due to the buffs they received, being able to deal 150 damage per tick each; this means that 15 Phasers can inflict 2250 damage per tick if they are locked onto the Void for a longer period of time. ** However, when using Phasers, it is a good idea to place them far away from the Void, as the Void can then stun them, decreasing effectiveness. This trait, along with the fact that Phaser needs time to charge to get to full power, possibly makes the Railgunner more effective. However, Railgunners need to be placed on cliffs. Phaser can be boosted by a commander to increase its range. Trivia *The Void is currently the second-largest zombie in the game, the third being SantaBot and the first being Frosty. **The Void was briefly smaller than SantaBot from 12/20/2017 to 3/22/2018 and it was changed in 3/23/18 so that the Void is slightly bigger than the SantaBot. **The Void is taller (and bigger) than a Robloxian if one were to stand directly beside it. *There is no official explanation as to why black beings appear on the Void, however, a theory is that they symbolize that the Void is an ultimate creature, being made out of other beings. *The Void is one of the six enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound (the others being Jack, SantaBot, King Jack, Frosty, and Titan). **In the new update, the old animation and old sounds weren't replaced. * Previously, Void had 100,000 health and spawned in the game a total of 6 times. ** After 9/14/17, Void was buffed to have 180,000 health. Presumably to keep balance, Void only spawned in the game a total of 4 times. ** After 3/23/18, The Void has 500,000 health, and will only spawn once, in the last wave. ** After 5/17/18, The Void could now stomp, stun towers, and kill Zeds and Patrols in range. It could also summon zombies, which one have the tag "Void" in front of the name similar to the Necromancer Normals. The Void also spawns along with the new Guardian. ** After 9/12/18, the Void's health was nerfed to 450,000 * The narration at the top of the screen states "ERG* I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF " right before wave 38 starts. ** It can be inferred from this that the Void is actually the one narrating the game. ** If this is true, then the Void is the only enemy that actually speaks. (Other Zombies only scream, most notably the 4 Bosses.) ** This also means Void is the enemy sending all the zombies at you. ** It is unknown if the Void sent the zombies at Wave 0000000 since it is a unique wave itself. *** It's possible that Planet3arth can be narrating the Epilogue, Before 3/23/18 and Wave 000000. * The Void is the slowest zombie in the game with a speed of "Extremely Slow". This trait is also shared with the Guardian. * As of 5/17/18, the Void got a massive buff, now being able to stun your towers (not permanently as SantaBot and Jack did) and summon zombies. This can ruin Phaser and Zed strategies. * This is the only non-event boss to have an attack ability. * The Void is one of the few zombies that can spawn zombies, the others being Necromancer, Mystery, Mystery2, and the removed Necromancer Boss. Plus the event zombies such as Reaper (2017) and Reaper (2018) * It takes a single level 5 Railgunner 1125 hits in order to kill Void. * CyroGunners cannot freeze the Void * The Void sometimes shakes uncontrollably and have a seizure. This doesn't affect gameplay in any way but any Phasers locked onto the Void will not shake, however, but instead have its beam pointing at where the torso used to be. This glitch can also occur when a player's game is very laggy and buggy and is still available as of 5/18/18. * The Void's death sound is actually a lower-pitched yell from the movie Man of Steel, where Superman yelled after he killed Zod. * In Spanish, Void is El Vacio. Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. A total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hit points by 120,000). ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 200,000. Void also had an appearance change. * (3/22/18) (An hour after the official release at 3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 200,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hit points by 220,000 as of the 9/14 update and has 100,000 less total hitpoints of the combined 6 voids that were in the 8/11/17 update. * (5/17/18) The Void now has a new skin and is revamped. It can now spawn Boss1, Lava, Lightning, Boss2, Hidden Boss, and Mystery2. It can now also stun Towers and destroy spawned units from spawner buildings. Towers stunned lasted for about 10-20 seconds and did not permanently get disabled like the other major bosses did (Jack & SantaBot) but cliff towers and Aviators aren't affected by the stomp or the screech. * (9/10/18) Void can no longer get stuck on objects on the road (Passes straight through them). * (9/12/18) Void HP lowered by 50k. * (8/10/19) Void HP buff 450,000 to 500,000. Glitches *When the player is upgrading a tower right as the tower get stunned, added cosmetics do not show up. This has recently been patched due to the "This tower can't be upgraded now." error message. *Previously, the Flamethrower and Cryo Gunner would have been permanently disabled by the Void's stun. (However, this has been patched as of the 9/18/2018 update) *The void can get stuck in one position for the entirety of his existence if anything big (ex. a Zed spawner) is placed inside the road. You can use this to get a cheap win.(Patched as of 9/10/18) *The Void can now spawn a bit shaky and with a seizure, this is not a ''game-breaking ''glitch but is still a glitch nonetheless. *On the Dead End Valley map, the Void can get stuck coming through the entrance, ensuring an easy triumph. *When the Airstrike Glitch on the Commander occurs, all attacks from Void break entirely. The radius of the attacks never increases, meaning they are soft locked and useless, ensuring an easier win with the cost of broken Commanders. *If you can't see the chat when the Commander Airstrike Glitch occurs Here is what you do, Reset, Click on a tower, Close out of it and you should see the chat. Category:Zombies Category:Bosses Category:Final boss Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000